


Snippets of Fanfics I'll Probably Never Write

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, Also some smut here or there, Drugs, Like unhealthy coping mechanisms, Multi, Not all of them, Please be warned, Some of these may contain dark content, Trauma, but some, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory
Summary: Just as the title says. Snippets that range in length and rating. I'll add approximate ratings and warnings in the notes before each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M, for alcohol and unhealthy coping mechanisms. 
> 
> Xander finds Laslow in a bad situation.

His fingers are tight around the neck of the bottle as he swishes the remaining wine around and around. His eyes are focused on some invisible point on the wall, but he knows Xander is there. He isn't that far gone...not yet.

"Surprised, milord?" Even in his depressive, drunken state he manages a laugh, and it almost sounds real. He tips the bottle back and gulps down the red until he has to breath.

"Laslow, stop," Xander orders, but it sounds more like a plea.

Laslow giggles like a child and for the first time in his own memory ignores the prince. Instead he lifts the wine bottle in a mockery of a toast, the smile he wore stretched so wide it hurt his jaw. "Like anyone will care if I don't," he sings, bringing the lip to his mouth again. "A drink to me. To the worthless carefree _slut_ of the Nohrian army!"

Xander says his name again, approaching slowly, as though Laslow were a cornered animal. Laslow is already drinking like it's the only thing keeping him alive. He can barely hear his lord anymore.

"I'm fine," he assures him. His voice is slurred. "I'm always fucking fine." Laslow makes a noise that might have been a sob. His gaze finds Xander's face entirely too slowly, hazily, the whites of his eyes disturbingly rosy with bloodshot veins and wet with unshed tears. Bile rises in the back of the prince's throat at just how _wrong_ Laslow looks like this.

"Please." He hiccups again, tears spilling over, and with as much dignity as a broken man can muster he wipes at his cheeks with his free hand. His arm trembles dangerously as he holds out the bottle. The look on his face is desperate. "Please take it away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sexual implications. 
> 
> I researched geisha for this but I am by no means a professional so some things might be wrong or historically inaccurate.

Asugi giggled in the high voice he'd taken on as the man’s lips played along the area just below his collarbone beneath the hem of his kimono. He’d realized early on that the rich lush liked his women to play shy. Beneath his coy act, his stomach turned at the scent of rice wine and Nohrian spirits on the official’s breath. Asugi patted his cheek in a playful imitation of a slap. “Milord, please, remember where we are. This teahouse does not wish to become a house of pleasure.”

He leaned back, mouth faintly messed with a smear of white paint from Asugi’s skin. His meaty hands didn’t loosen their grip on the ninja’s waist. His words were slurred with intoxication. “You say that, but you’ve made eyes at me all night. Cute thing like you, young...red cloth against your skin. Haven’t had your mizuage yet, eh? I’d pay good money for you, when the time comes.”

“Of course I haven’t, milord,” Asugi murmurs, hiding his disgust at the proposition. The wig he wore was that of an apprentice, who would arouse much less suspicion than a full geisha with the white of experience peeking beneath her robes. “I am only a child yet...”

“Old enough, I’d say, to be able to stay here so late.” He motions to the bottle upon the low table, and Asugi quickly and obediently pours more sake for him. There is a careful process to serving a client, skilled and docile yet attractive, a flash of the pale underside of his arm as he held his sleeve out of the way. “Got keen eyes for beauty.”

There was a lull in conversation, not a good trait for the entertainer he was disguised as, but in his defence it was distracting to have a drunk noble’s hand sliding up the inside of his thigh. Asugi poured him another drink and offered it timidly toward him, looking at him shyly from beneath his lashes. “You have keen eyes, milord, for much more. I’ve heard rumours of your sense of opportunity as well...It is a very attractive quality.” Asugi leans in, just enough to give the impression of intimacy.

“Do you now?” His fingers trailed higher. 

Asugi reached like he meant to embrace him, but instead poured another round of sake behind the man’s back. It was easy enough to slip the powder from his sleeve into the alcohol and watch it dissolve. He smiled gently and placed the rim of the sakazuki to the nobleman’s lips. “Would you tell me about them, milord?” he cooed, and doesn’t break eye contact as the man swallows the sake, poison and all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T because bad words and Niles. Niles is his own warning no matter what he's doing let's be real.

It was an offhand comment made by a lowly foot soldier. Under any other circumstance, Niles would have walked right on by. But the name that passes the soldier's lips gives Niles pause. He steps up to them, a little too close for comfort. "My apologies, what was that last bit of slander about Prince Leo? I'm afraid I didn't quiet catch it." His voice is sickly sweet.

The offending spearman gives Niles a quick once-over as an appraisal. He does it twice more. Then his eyes widen just a fraction. It's a look of dawning recognition, and for one hopeful moment Niles thinks he sees fear, but then the man grins and his hopes are dashed. "Well, look at that," he snarls cruelly, "the upjumped whore has a weak spot for his fool of an owner. Where's your worthless master now, dog?"

This one, Niles thinks, will be the first one he knocks unconscious.

He swings.


End file.
